bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaraikou
Sorry I forgot to tell you, I was at my grandparents this weekend. Sorry about that. Anywho, I'm back.User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 23:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) finishing Well, if you wish I can make it so that the rp ends with no one dying or losing and to where Purinsu and Takeshi go there merry ways let me kow I hate leaving a product of work unfinished.Td5 23:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) If you don't have any more posts I can finish the rp I have already thought of a ending but I told you Purinsu is not a criminal he is just cold toward everyone as the other royal captain the one that first used a weak casted Oogama no za Shikyo Megami (Scythe of the Death Goddess) was a member of the Kuchiki clan thats why he ingores the laws of the soul soicety to completeles his mission to redeem the name of kuchiki.Td5 23:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Its been over three months I think.Td5 17:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I am kind of busy with my tournament and some of my characters fall outside of the normal scope of Bleach slightly like the spirit race I made the Kosmosukihakus or Cosmos Souls.Td5 18:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh shoot Sorry bro, i just been having a few rough days ever since Ichigo lost his powers and I'm thinking and praying that he gets them back but I'm good now and I posted on our RP sorry for the wait. Grizzaka 00:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Want to take part?Td5 21:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Haven't seen, you online in a long time. I have increased my article count and one of them that I am very proud of it called Philosophy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 12:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) hey wannna do a RP Twonjr2 03:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 03:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey been a while, would you like to do an RP? Grizzaka 15:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well seeing as how you have a guy who succeded Kepachi, and I have a guy who is the Kenpachi of GF wanna see how they clash? Grizzaka 16:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh sure i can wait. Grizzaka 16:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) here he is Tommy Aguilar sorry for taking long Grizzaka 16:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) so what do you think there? Grizzaka 17:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) besides from his cool form, he is also the type of guy who loves a good fight why else would he train in martial arts. Grizzaka 18:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yo we still gonna do the RP of Kenpachi's? Grizzaka 14:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) since your guy is strong you start off the RP. Grizzaka 14:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) or would you rather i start it off? Grizzaka 15:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Hiya, Zaraikou!(: It's Kou; long time, no chat. How've you been the past few months? :I've been good as well. At the moment, I'm sicker than sick, but that'll pass. Anyways, the real reason I stopped by to chat was because I wanted to ask if you'd like to RP with me. If you would, I will be using either Naishō Kawahiru or Tenkō. ::Hey, Zaraikou. I was wondering if we could change the characters in our RP? I have this new character that I -REALLY- want to use, but he's not done yet. I just have to finish his abilities and then he'll be ready for RP'ing. The character is Tsukai no Yumeuranai. :::Yeah... sorry about the delay. His Powers & Abilities section should be finished by the end of today (my time). He. Is. Complete! Before we start, would you mind taking a look at him and posting some feedback on his talk page? :I've read Saigo before, and I remember most of his abilities, and I must say that he is very well-written, so it makes up for a severe lack of weaknesses (at first sight, that is). However, I'd lower some things, such as Superhuman reflexes, or Shunpō Master, 'cause then he seems like a much more believable character. I really enjoyed reading his zanpakutō, but when I scrolled down a bit more, you disappointed me. Hollowification? Really? He already has everything, plus hollowification is -WAY- too overdone. That is my only real problem with this character's abilities. So... 1 - Change some abilities to less than master, immense, etc. and 2 - Remove hollowification. Sound good? ::Like I said in the paragraph above, "(at first sight, that is)." That means that, at first glance, he seems to be overpowered and unbeatable, but if you read between the lines, you can tell he has several weaknesses, even if they're not visible to the naked eye. :::Ready when you are(: How 'bout we title this little RP "Under the Moon of the White Sands" (the "white sands" being Hueco Mundo). Sorry, but I'm not up for reading his intro today. Perhaps another time. Anyways, here's our RP. Your post, Zaraikou. :It's nice. Now, would you do me a solid and check out Tsukai's powers & abilities section? The reason I ask is 'cause I added a few things, and I want to make sure he doesn't seem too unbalanced. Thanks, and your post when you get on, pal(: Yo Ready to begin the RP? Grizzaka 15:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) first off. I had to go to sleep cuz it was night time for me and i guess so if you'll have the time. Grizzaka 16:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm on right now, so i hope we can RP Grizzaka 21:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Late Reply While I am also doing two others, I do really want to RP you Zaraikou :) any character you have in mind to spar?--Hohenheim of Light 14:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then, I'll start it up. If you don't like the title (gonna try and think of one on the spot), you can rename it to something more fitting if you want. --Hohenheim of Light 15:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Try writing in past tense its easier to follow and "reads" better. Like instead of "he reaches out to grab the sword", "He reached out to grab the sword".--Hohenheim of Light 16:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) If you have Karasu in one hand, how can you use one hand to grab your Zanpakuto and another hand to "palm thrust" me back?--Hohenheim of Light 18:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Yo man whats going on? And yeah I've been getting around, Kenshin took awhile to get off the ground, but I'm proud nonetheless. But I'd love to RP with ya sometime. I'm currently finishing one up and I started another, but I'd be game to do one if you have any time. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, from what I've seen so far, your descriptions for his abilities aren't overly flowerly, but full of...factual details, and comparisons which makes it easy to determine the relative power of his abilities. You should construct his personality asap, but I think I've got a good feel for it, based on how you've roleplayed him thus far, and so would anyone else if they follow even a little bit. As for the Zanpakutou itself, its done quite well, although in correlation to the mans personality Im not sure how the two relate. Its not bad, but it is somewhat confusing. Then again Shunsui had a similar Zanpakutou in terms of contradictions. Considering your characters personality and abilities, his Zanpakutou is the complete opposite, so...hmm, I'll take that back, his Zanpakutou is fitting for him. I enjoy the descriptions you have of his powers, they aren't too complex, but are simple enough that they both have their obvious use and depending on the situtation can be adapted too. Whatever you learned on the NF, its showing, because the article itself is written quite well. And please, the praise isnt due, to be honest, I've created less Zanpakutou powers than anyone on this site. I'm not used to creating a giant cast of characters, each with their own unique powers. I generally create one person and stick with them. Not to mention my only true Zanpakutou is Kenshin, and his power is to negate others. Not really original in that aspect. But I'm satisfied nonetheless. Now as for the RP. I've done many where its been Kenshin's mission to hunt and track down his opponents. This strategy is the easiest in terms of facilitating an RP, but I'd rather not have Kenshin have immediate violent intentions against everyone he meets. I had wanted to do a few "off-duty" RPs, so I can demonstrate other characteristics of his personality, and not just the ruthless battle-hardened one. So for this. Hmm. Lets do something different. Do you have any arc idea's in mind? I'd love for Kenshin to actually get involved in a story beyond fighting. And you...have quite the collection of articles under your name. Damn. If not any arc, than Kenshin would likely be investigating (on his own time), any strange distrubances in the area, and seek them out. Or Saigo can be in the middle of searching for something on his own and the two happen to meet, possibly mistaking the other for what they're searching for. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, great idea, yeah that could work. What kind of an antagonist did you have in mind? If its a standard...go and beat em up. Then perhaps some...oh...Arrancar. But if you want a bit of intrigue would could create some tension between the nobility, and have this take place within Soul Society. Though at times, one of us may need to sort of....help guide the story along, taking less of a "player" role so to speak for it to work out in that fashion. Well either way, I like where this is going. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but yes, Saigo's personality is just as envisioned, though it was interesting to learn that he believes firmly in "the ends justify the means". This has some potential in making go either way as a protagonist or antagonist if you ever go that route. The description is detailed enough to give me a perspective of this character, and his overall value's. There are always minute quirks one could add, but at the very least its a solid base for a character personality. Great job. I've always been a fan of your works, and your ability to flesh out a character's personality has inspired me to do better in my own works. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well lets first have an introductory RP, give our characters a chance to get to know each other. This RP should also highlight some characteristics of theirs, specifically, what Saigo is doing as Captain and the nature of Kenshin and his visits to Soul Society. Given the nature of Kenshin's missions, he might be tasked with investigating some of the Noble families (since they normally exempt from investigation by the Gotei 13 normally, the Shinsengumi are NOT a branch body of the Gotei 13 and thus can ignore that). And since Saigo is Corps Commander of the Executive Militia and Patrol Corp, he too might be secretly tasked with or authorize his own private investigation. This could be how the two meet. If thats the case, it will require that both of us, sort of write out our own stories but in the same article using breaks ( --- ) when appropiate to signify changes in POV, until both meet. Possibly in combat, mistaking one another for the cause, especially we play off of one anothers own actions within the story. Afterwards, they can either realize they're wrong and cease attacking. OR, they could be attacked by a third party and forced to work together. I prefer the latter, despite how cliche it is, its just fun. With that out of the way, more questions than answers are presented, and with that we can end the first arc so to speak. I've been vague on the details on purpose, but if you want to have the Noble families make use of the Hollowficiation virus, it could also serve as a background story for how Murakami was exposed to it. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry man yea sorry bout that my mom had surgery I had just got rid of the flu but Im good so lets RP if you still want toTwonjr2 21:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 21:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright Since you are right here is the RP Challenge of Two_Demons Grizzaka 22:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just to illiterate, you are fighting with a hole through your abdomen and a strike to the chest at close range.--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 17:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey man! I'm good, got my finals going on so just a little flustered. How about you? I kinda lost interest in One Piece as well, but bleach still has a slight grasp on me. So still here. Cheers! -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 04:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Only managed to give him a cursory glance right now but he looks good. Will go through the article in more detail once I finish up some things tying me down. His first zanpakuto ability particularly interested me as I've planned my new character, Hattori Hanzō's zanpakuto ability to also revolve around the manipulation of darkness, though from what I've read Saigo's abilities are a little different from what I had in mind (though there are similarities :P). On the whole I liked what I managed to read. As for an RP I don't think I can right now, at least not for another two weeks. My finals are going on and the only reason I am on right now is that there's a five day break between my first and second paper, so have some free time. Maybe after my papers are done? -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 12:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's inspired by Blackbeard's ability from One Piece plus a few other things. He can taint a person with his darkness and temporarily block their powers, though someone with higher spiritual power can repel this ability. The ultimate form of darkness is a black hole, a region of extreme gravity that doesn't allow light to escape, so playing on that he can use it to manipulate gravity, stuff like that. -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 13:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey again u probably dont remember me, but I asked to RP with you, I was gone for awile it was this whole big thing at home I might tell you about later but anyway I just wanted to know if you still wanted to RP with me. I'll understande if ya say no just feel like I had to ask k Twonjr2 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) kool Im suprised you like tha nicest person i met on this site lol, I was gonna use a new char I recently created Fumetsu Shihoin . I'm not really sure on da location though Twonjr2 19:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow thxs dude ur really good, sorry i didnt say nothin in a while I fell asleep watching basketball lol but if you want we can start the RP and yes Fumetsu Shihoin is currently Lieutanent of the 2nd Division but was formerly a captain. Twonjr2 22:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey just a heads up i might not be on later, just a heads up. Anyway do you want me to capture your character or not??Twonjr2 20:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) gotcha Twonjr2 20:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive is the name of the RP Twonjr2 20:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) TTyl Hey I'll check back Later I gotta go right now Twonjr2 22:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo ur post bro. Grizzaka 22:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ttyl Hey im back if ya want we can resume with that RP by the way I heard of the guy attempting to quit GF, I sent him a message saying he was a important member but I doubt he's gonna listen to me but still I tryed to reason with him. Twonjr2 00:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Idk if you know but I was wondering if you could fix my page so I can edit it normally again if someone else doesn't get to it first. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC)